


Our little secret

by CaptainhookSimp



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainhookSimp/pseuds/CaptainhookSimp
Relationships: James Hook/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Our little secret

It was a sunny day in Neverland, birds were singing, and the smell of flowers filled the air, a pleasant day for Abbie(it was short for abraham). Abbie was very different from the rest of his lost boys he didn't really hate grownups,he had parents, he was also quite taller than them,he wasn't naive as them,he was on the heavysetted side too, he always find the bright side of things too, but the one thing he never told anyone was Abbie had always loved Captain Hook maybe a bit too much, every time he saw Hook he would blush, but thankfully this it was hidden by his dark complexion.Then one day everything had changed 

One day Abbie was taking his regular walks , when he heard a rustle from the bushes, he turned around to saw nothing he shrugged it of and keep walking. He went to the beach side and sat down in the sand , and to his right he saw the Jolly Roger swaying there, Abbie sighed thinking about Hook with his long black curls, his emerald green eyes, his slim and soft body, and his soothing voice 

Abbie thought it was time to get back home, when he was grabbed and his mouth was gagged, and he was thrown into a small sack and carried away.Abbie had heard voices around him that sounded familiar but were too quiet too heard, he felt himself as the people moved he was thrown around a bit before everthing finally came to a stop.he was finally released from the sack and their he was standing in his glory Captain Hook.

"Well what do we have here one of Pan's lost boys",Hook cooed as he put his hook under his chin making Abbie look him in the eyes,Hook removed the gag from Abbie's mouth to let him speak."Hook you better let me go this instant",Alex said angrily when really he felt nervous," sorry me dear but i can't do that i have plans for Peter and you are the key to unlock it"."Peter will save me i know he will","yes but until then your mine,so be a good boy and i won't have to punish you".This made Abbie feeling a burning feeling flow through him, and he even felt his third leg throb.Abbie wad hoping nothing would go wrong, he felt his heart beat speed up, just being near Hook why was Peter taking so long hopefully he didn't forget about him.

What felt like hours had passed and, Abbie was still there waiting.  
"Well i heading to bed, but it seems your little friend isn't here to save you", Abbie had thought maybe Peter did forget him, he had to keep hope i mean Peter was forgetful at times so he had to wait a bit longer.Abbie noticed Hook started to undress,he wanted to close his eyes but couldn't, Hook remove his shirt which revealed his soft skin,He felt his third leg started rised, Abbie had tried to hide it the best he could, He watched Hook undress til he was in nothing but his boxers.Hook had turned around to see Abbie looking quite flustered with his legs crossed, "Huh is there something your hiding boy","Nope nothing at all"Abbie said with sweat on his face "Fine then uncross your legs", Abbie shook his head.Hook then walked up to Abbie, and pulled his legs apart to reveal Abbie's member standing high,"So someone happy to see me",Hook said smugly."It's rude to look at other people when their undress"Hook cooed

"Im sorry please don't hurt me, i just always liked you ever since i first saw you i found a fascination with you i-"Hook pressed his lips to his,making Abbie blush even more"So it seems you have a little crush on me don't you"Alex slowly nodded."Well then follow me,and I'll show you how to be a man"Hook says as he unties Abbie, and takes the rest of his clothes off then lies on the floor on his front."Now come here on you knees",Alex had obeyed Hook took out Abbie's member it was about 5 1/2 inches long,Alex had always fantasised about this he never thought he would see the day.Hook licked the tip before engulfing his cock whole, making Abbie groan Hook fondled Abbie's balls whilst suckling his member, Hook would tease Abbie, Hook would kiss it gently ,run his tongues up and down it, and stroked it, "Gosh your really good at this"Abbie grunted ,"im well experienced"Hook said before planting more kissing on the boys shaft.Abbie felt a tingling feeling building up, He gripped Hook's hair, now it was even more instense every kiss felt like an angel's,Abbie could feel every bud on Hook's tongue,then Abbie had felt a sudden release letting out a final groan, releasing his grip and taking a breather

"Woah that felt good, can we do it again",Abbie said.Hook grins and got on is side lifting his leg up"then get over here and fuck me",Abbie held Hook's leg up as he lined his member with Hook's hole,Abbie started slowly pumping inside Hook.Abbie heard small moans come from Hook as he gripped the carpet,"Your doing great, but could you go a little faster please"Hook cooes, Abbie happily obeyed he felt like his member was being hugged tight with a warm embrace, Abbie kissed all over Hook's soft thigh he felt Hook spasm around his cock as he pounded him,"Ah Mmmf"Hook moans as he feels Abbie hit his sweet spot, out of the blue Hook pulled Abbie in for a kiss exploring his mouth with his tongue, this provoked Abbie to thrust harder as he felt Hook nails scrape his back.The kiss broke, and all Abbie heard was delicious moans in his ear, this encourage Abbie to go faster. Hook's claws sank deeper into his back leaving stinging marks"Fuck-oh my, i think im-uh",a loud moan came from Hook, Abbie felt Hook tighten around him squeezing him, then a sticky substance come between them.Abbie felt the building sensation again, he humped faster ,sucking the soft spots on Hook's neck leaving purple marks, before finally releasing his hot load into Hook and, collapsing onto Hook's chest."You did very well boy,but sorry for the mark on your back," Hook said as he kissed Abbie's forehead,"That was amazing"Abbie said dazed."Well because you were good I'll let you go,but you shall tell no one about this ok"Hook said sternly, Abbie nodded "Can i stay here for a little while longer","Fine you can go by morning,".Abbie dozed off on Hook's chest,not evening removing his member from Hook.

Next morning Abbie woke up to see the Captain's face next to his, he had to leave but he didn't want to, but he knew Peter was probably worried about where his was so he left one last kiss on Hook neck before pulling out and, getting dressed leaving in a dinghy.

As Abbie walk home he looked back on what happened last night and, remembered the scratch marks on his back but, he would just say it was an wild animal or a beast.When he got home immediately Peter rushed to him "Are you ok you didn't come home last night","im fine i got lost that's all","ok well next time imyou go for a walk take a compass or map, i was worried about ya",Peter said concerned "ok", as him and the lost boys were playing cubby noticed scratches on Abbie's back,"hey what happened to your back","Oh nothing", Cubby shrugged it off and went back to playing.

When night came all the boys went to sleep, and Abbie hugged his pillow imagining it was Hook soft,warm body in his arms,dreaming about what they did together, and what he'll do to him the next time they meet.


End file.
